unfaithful
by ohrere
Summary: Jika banyak orang berkata bahwa akan selalu ada kesempatan kedua dalam hidup, maka percaya saja. Karena pada kenyataannya, kesempatan kedua itu akan selalu ada bagi siapapun yang pantas mendapatkannya. Namun kesempatan kedua tentu tidak akan sama dengan kesempatan pertama yang kau miliki. It's Hunhan Fanfic, GS, Typo, DLDR


_Jika banyak orang berkata bahwa akan selalu ada kesempatan kedua dalam hidup, maka percaya saja. Karena pada kenyataannya, kesempatan kedua itu akan selalu ada bagi siapapun yang pantas mendapatkannya. Namun kesempatan kedua tentu tidak akan sama dengan kesempatan pertama yang kau miliki. Kau bisa membuatnya menjadi lebih baik, atau bahkan lebih buruk. Untuk itu, manfaatkan kesempatan pertama sebaik yang kau bisa, selagi itu masih ada._

_._

_._

_._

Proudly Present :

.

.

.

**Unfaithful**

.

.

Inspired song : Unfaithful by Rihanna

Disaranin banget buat readers, bacanya sambil dengerin tuh lagu ya. biar dapet feelnya ;)

.

.

By : Ohrere©2014

.

* * *

><p>Suasana ruang tamu sebuah apartemen terlihat begitu sepi. Lampu – lampu yang semuanya sudah di padamkan dan hanya terdengar detakan jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam lewat. Tidak ada siapapun, kecuali seorang wanita yang tengah terduduk menyandar di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Memandang resah kearah pintu apartemen seakan menunggu agar pintu tersebut segera terbuka dan menunjukkan wajah seorang lelaki tampan pujaan hatinya.<p>

Sebenarnya, ia sudah merasa lelah untuk menunggu kepulangan lelaki tersebut. Namun, separuh hatinya menolak untuk berlaku seakan tak peduli. Karena pada kenyataannya seluruh hatinya tentu sedang merasakan kegundahan yang teramat sangat pada lelaki tersebut.

Wanita itu adalah Luhan. Dan lelaki yang ia tunggu tersebut adalah Sehun, kekasihnya. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Sehun membuatnya menunggu seperti ini. walaupun luhan sadar, sehun tak pernah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu dan bahkan kerap kali marah ketika melihat kantung mata Luhan karena terlalu sering menunggunya hingga larut malam. Namun, itu semua seakan tidak berarti bagi Luhan. ia hanya terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sehun dengan segenap hatinya. Entahlah, ia mungkin hanya terlalu, cinta? Atau, bodoh.

Luhan tersenyum senang ketika sosok yang ditunggunya sedari tadi muncul dari balik pintu apartemennya. Dengan sigap ia menghampiri lelaki yang masih menggunakan kemeja abu – abu pilihan Luhan tadi pagi. Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan sangat erat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa begitu rindu dengan lelakinya saat ini.

"Lu? Kau kenapa?"

Luhan tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi wajah sehun dengan hangat.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, apa itu dilarang?"

Sehun sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban Luhan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia ikut tersenyum lalu menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya ke dalam dada bidangnya. Ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala Luhan berkali – kali.

Luhan hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya. Namun perlahan, senyuman bahagianya mengendur. Berganti dengan senyuman miris. Ia merasakan dadanya begitu sesak, seakan banyak beban yang menghimpitnya saat ini.

"Lain kali, kau tidak perlu menungguku hingga larut seperti ini Lu. Aku janji akan selalu pulang dan akan berada di sampingmu saat kau bangun."

Ingin rasanya Luhan menangis saja mendengar perkataan Sehun. Luhan bahkan sudah hapal dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Untaian kata yang bahkan selalu dilontarkan pemuda tersebut ketika mendapati Luhan tengah menunggunya hingga larut seperti ini. Kata – kata sehun bahkan bukan lagi terdengar sebagai untaian kata manis dan membuat pipinya merona untuk kesekian kalinya. Untaian kata tersebut bagaikan pisau tajam yang siap merobek hatinya kapan saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah…" lirih Luhan

Sehun hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, sehun juga merasakan sesak yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya. Sehun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Luhan yang masih sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu saat ia pertama kali merengkuhnya. Sehun tersenyum tipis mengingat semua memori yang terputar begitu saja di otaknya, dan kesemuanya adalah tentang wanita yang kini masih dipeluknya. Ia tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana ia memulai segalanya bersama Luhan, hingga saat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu. Sangat mencintaimu.." bisik Sehun

Dan kata – kata cinta tersebut sukses membuat Luhan menitikkan air matanya. Pisau tajam itu, telah melukai hatinya teramat dalam. Ia memang tau, sehun akan selalu menepati janjinya. Ia akan selalu pulang dan tidur sambil memeluk dirinya –setidaknya pemandangan tersebut yang dilihatnya ketika ia membuka matanya pada pagi hari-. Ia bukan tidak sadar kapan tepatnya sehun pulang dan memeluk dirinya, karena dirinya tak benar – benar tidur setiap malamnya. Ia baru akan tertidur lelap ketika Sehun sudah berada di sisinya.

Dan saat ini, Luhan menyadari bahwa kekasihnya memang berada di sisinya untuk selalu menepati janjinya. Namun tidak dengan hatinya.

* * *

><p>Hari – hari mereka berlalu begitu saja, masih diliputi dengan berbagai candaan serta kemesraan. Seperti pagi ini, Luhan tengah memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua di dapur. Sedangkan Sehun, dengan asiknya melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Luhan sambil menciumi leher mulus Luhan yang terekspose karena wanita itu mengikat rambutnya seperti ekor kuda.<p>

"Sehun-ah, hentikan. Kau menggangguku" ucap Luhan sambil menahan geli akibat ciuman – ciuman yang diberikan sehun di lehernya.

Sedangkan sehun hanya terkekeh sambil meneruskan kegiatannya 'mengganggu' Luhan. Ia masih memeluk mesra Luhan dari belakang sambil mengikuti gerak – gerik wanita tersebut yang tengah sibuk memotong sayuran serta memasak nasi untuk sarapan mereka.

"Sehun-ah…"

"Arra, Arra. Aku akan mandi dan bersiap – siap sekarang, tapi berikan satu ciuman untukku dulu Luhan-ah.." ujar Sehun seraya membalikkan tubuh Luhan sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun memang akan selalu bersikap manja kepadanya jika ia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya ketika kau bangun tadi, Sehun-ah.."

"Apa salahnya jika aku mendapatkannya lagi, baby? Hmm?"

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tahan melihat wajah memelas yang sangat dipaksakan terpasang di wajah lelaki tampan ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Luhan harus mengalah dan memberi ciuman singkat pada bibir tipis Sehun. Baru hendak melepaskan ciumannya, tengkuknya ditahan oleh Sehun. lelaki tersebut mempersempit jarak mereka dengan memeluk tubuh Luhan agar merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sehun melumat pelan bibir kekasihnya tersebut.

Luhan yang terkejut, hanya bisa memandang kosong pada wajah Sehun yang tengah menutup matanya dengan bibirnya yang masih asik melumat bibir tipis Luhan. Sehun pun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menagkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah luhan. Ia mengelap bibir Luhan yang basah akibat 'ulahnya' menggunakan ibu jarinya. Luhan pun tersenyum sambil memandang Sehun, lelaki tersebut ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Cepatlah mandi dan bersiap sehun-ah, kau ada jadwal jam 10 pagi ini." ujar Luhan seraya memalingkan tubuhnya untuk mengaduk nasi yang sedang ia masak.

Entahlah, semakin lama memandang wajah kekasihnya justru membuat perasaan sakit itu muncul.

"huh, bisakah aku libur sehari saja, Lu? aku ingin menemanimu seharian ini." ujar Sehun seraya kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya. "berhenti mengeluh dan selesaikan jadwalmu, Sehun-ah. Kau bisa menemaniku jika kau bisa pulang cepat nanti."

Sehun menghela napasnya berat, itu pasti akan menjadi hal yang mustahil –setidaknya baginya-.

"Akan kuusahakan" ucap Sehun seraya mengecup pelan pipi mulus Luhan dan berlalu meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan tau, kata – kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh Sehun bukanlah sebuah janji. Melainkan pernyataan. Sehun tidak akan pulang cepat hanya demi menemaninya. Lelaki itu, pasti akan tetap pada 'jadwalnya' dan Luhan mengerti bahkan sangat paham mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Ia terduduk lemah sepeninggal Sehun. Kakinya seolah tak bisa menopang berat badannya. Semuanya seakan luruh begitu saja. Ia terisak. Luhan tau ia tidak boleh lemah seperti ini. ini bahkan pertama kalinya Luhan menangis terisak karena Sehun. Sebelumnya, ia masih bisa menahannya walaupun titik – titik air mata bisa begitu saja lolos di pipinya.

Namun ia tahu, dirinya tidak akan sekuat itu. Terlebih karena pisau itu terlalu tajam mengusik hatinya. Katakan bagaimana ia bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis ketika beban berat itu tiba – tiba datang dan ia hanya bisa mengandalkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menahannya?

.

.

Luhan masih menata makanan yang di masaknya di meja makan. Setelah sebelumnya menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dipakai oleh Sehun nanti. Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya ketika mencium aroma sedap yang berasal dari Sup yang disajikan oleh Luhan. Aroma tersebut menguar dengan kepulan asap panas yang memenuhi ruang makan tersebut.

"Aku tak sabar memakannya, Lu. Ini semua terlihat menggiurkan" ujar sehun seraya ingin mencomot potongan telur gulung yang berada di depannya. Namun segera dipukul oleh Luhan.

"Ya! Appo, kenapa kau memukulku Lu?"

"Kau harus mencuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu, Tuan Oh. Dan minum obat maag mu sebelum makan"

Sehun hanya melengos lalu beralih kearah wastafel, menggulung setengah lengan kemejanya dan mencuci tangannya. Luhan memang selalu cerewet jika mengenai makanan apalagi itu untuk Sehun. Sehun berprofesi sebagai seorang model papan atas, sehingga dengan alasan tersebut Luhan mengharuskan sehun untuk menjaga pola makan serta kesehatannya agar tubuhnya dapat terjaga. Karena selain wajah, bukankah seorang model memang menjual tubuhnya untuk dinikmati semua orang?

Luhan sudah duduk tepat didepan sehun ketika lelaki tersebut sudah menyelesaikan perintah darinya. Luhan tersenyum senang seraya mengambilkan nasi serta sup untuk Sehun. Dengan sigap, lelaki tersebut memakan semua makanan yang di masak oleh Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan, ia hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat mulut Sehun yang penuh.

"Ya! kau bisa tersedak sehun-ah. Pelan – pelan.." ujar Luhan seraya menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada sehun

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum, lalu meneguk air putih yang diberikan oleh Luhan. "Mianhe, salahkan kenapa makananmu sangat enak Lu"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil kembali memandangi sehun yang sedang lahap menyantap sarapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan, Lu?" tanya sehun heran ketika mendapati Luhan tengah asik memandanginya, bukan ikut makan bersamanya.

"Aku akan makan nanti. Aku belum lapar" jawab Luhan

"Ani, ani. Kau harus makan sekarang, Lu. Bukankah kita hanya bisa makan bersama saat pagi hari seperti ini? kau tidak boleh melewatkannya."

Luhan terkekeh kecil ketika sehun menyuapkan sesendok penuh makanan padanya. Ia melahapnya sehingga mulutnya terasa penuh dan sulit untuk mengunyahnya. Mereka berdua pun tertawa. Ya, memang sangat jarang mereka seperti ini. Semenjak sehun menekuni profesinya, ia menjadi tidak memiliki banyak waktu luang utuk mereka berdua. Bahkan, untuk makan berdua seperti ini sudah menjadi hal yang langka dalam hubungan mereka.

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu sebentar untuk menjalani segalanya. Dua tahun sudah menjadi waktu yang cukup bagi Luhan dan mungkin keduanya untuk mengetahui bahwa semuanya sudah berbeda dan tidak akan pernah kembali sama seperti sata pertama kalinya mereka bersama.

.

Sepeninggal Sehun, luhan hanya bisa menatap kosong pada tayangan TV di depannya. Ia tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun, karena inilah yang biasa dilakukannya setiap pagi. Duduk, dan menunggu Sehun kembali. Semuanya terasa hampa karena Luhan sudah menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk lelaki itu.

Luhan meninggalkan impiannya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi demi Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini selain kekasihnya tersebut. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan sebelum tinggal bersama Sehun ia tinggal bersama sebuah keluarga kaya yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus teman baik kedua orang tuanya. Mereka memperlakukan luhan dengan teramat sangat baik, terutama anak dari mereka yang bernama Jongin.

Namun itu semua dianggap hanya sebagai masa lalu bagi Luhan. karena Luhan merasa bahwa Sehun-lah yang menjadi masa depannya kini. Ia bahkan sudah menyerahkan hidupnya seutuhnya untuk dimiliki oleh lelaki tersebut. Apapun resikonya.

Layar televisi yang tadinya menampilkan sebuah acara musik kini berganti dengan acara _entertainment_ yang menampilkan berita terbaru mengenai kehidupan para selebriti Korea. Luhan hanya bisa menatap kosong pada layar segiempat tepat di depannya. Ia sudah hapal, mereka pasti akan membahas tentang kedekatan antara model Oh Sehun dan pemain drama terkenal Huang Zi Tao. Tunggu, Sehun?

Ya, sebagai seorang _public figure_, terkena berita seperti ini tentu saja sudah menjadi makanan sehari – hari bagi Sehun. ia harus siap ketika setiap mata mengikuti seluruh gerak – geriknya dan mencari titik kesalahan dari dirinya yang siap dibongkar ke khalayak ramai. Dan Luhan pun mengerti. Ini adalah resiko yang harus di hadapinya. Ia bahkan harus rela untuk menunda rencana pernikahannya dengan Sehun demi karir lelaki tersebut. Luhan tak ingin menghancurkannya. Bagi Luhan, apapun yang dilakukan oleh Sehun selama lelaki itu bahagia ia akan melakukannya. Sekalipun itu semua akan menyakiti hatinya, berkali-kali.

* * *

><p>Sebuah kamar hotel dengan ukuran sangat besar dan mewah dipenuhi oleh suara – suara erangan di dalamnya. Kedua sejoli terlihat tengah memadu kasih dengan nikmatnya di atas sebuah ranjang <em>king size<em> yang terlihat bergerak – gerak karena hentakan yang dilakukan oleh sang lelaki yang berada di atas perempuan bersurai hitam pekat.

Lelaki itu mempercepat gerakannya, sedangkan sang wanita tengah mengerang tak beraturan akibat perlakuan sang lelaki yang terus saja melakukan gerakan _in and out_ dengan tempo cepat.

"argggh… cepatlahh…"

Sang wanita sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan suaranya. Entah ini sudah berapa kali ia mencapai klimaksnya akibat perbuatan sang lelaki. Namun lelaki di atasnya seakan tidak merasa lelah karena sedari tadi cairan kenikmatan miliknya belum tumpah.

Namun, tak lama kemudian suara erangan panjang keluar dari mulut lelaki tersebut. Cairan kenikmatannya membuat seprai dan juga lantai terlihat basah. Kemudian, ia pun ambruk dan tertidur tepat di samping wanita yang sama tak berdayanya seperti dirinya.

Wanita tersebut tersenyum memandangi wajah tampan sang lelaki yang kini sudah dibasahi oleh peluh akibat permainan hebat mereka. Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kekar lelaki tersebut. sedangkan lelaki itu hanya bisa memandang datar pada sang wanita.

"Kau akan pulang lagi malam ini, hmm?" tanya sang wanita dan lelaki tersebut hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal sekali saja, huh? Kau tinggal bilang bahwa kau sibuk dan tidak bisa pulang."

Lelaki tersebut hanya memandang wanita dengan tatapan datar. lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur mereka. Sedangkan sang wanita hanya bisa menatap kesal lalu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Kekesalannya bertambah ketika mendengar suara gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Ini pasti akan tetap sama seperti malam – malam sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh lelakinya yang hanya ditutupi oleh handuk. Rambutnya yang basah menimbulkan kesan maskulin yang tajam. Ditambah dengan kulit lelaki tersebut yang teramat putih, membuat sang wanita selalu terpesona ketika memandangnya.

"Tinggalah untuk malam ini saja, aku mohon." Ucap wanita tersebut. matanya tak lepas memandangi gerakan lelaki tersebut yang menggunakan pakaiannya.

Lelaki tersebut masih sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lalu menghampiri wanita yang masih duduk diatas kasur tersebut untuk memasangkan kancing di tangan kemejanya. Wanita tersebut hanya menurut dan memasangkannya.

"Aku harus pulang, dia menungguku."

Sang perempuan mendengus kesal mendengar jawabannya. "Selalu itu yang jadi alasan. Kau bahkan sudah membohonginya, dan tidak ada salahnya jika kau sekalian saja bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa pulang 1 malam saja."

Lelaki tersebut memandang tajam kearah wanita. Entah kenapa ia tidak suka ketika sang wanita berbicara demikian. Ada perasaan bersalah ketika menyadari bahwa pada kenyataannya ia memang sudah membohongi seseorang disana.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya." ujar sang lelaki seraya beranjak untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

"Kau juga pasti berjanji tidak akan mengkhianatinya, tapi nyatanya kau melanggar. Sakitnya tentu lebih besar jika kau hanya berjanji untuk pulang dan kau tidak mene-"

"Diam. Berhenti berkata – kata, Zitao. Aku pulang!"

Sang lelaki terlihat sangat murka mendengar perkataan wanita tersebut. ia tidak rela jika wanita dihadapannya terkesan mengajarinya. Ia tahu, sudah banyak kebohongan yang ia berikan pada seseorang disana. Namun, bukan berarti ia harus selalu membohonginya terus menerus. Entahlah, untuk yang satu itu lelaki tersebut merasa ia tidak akan sanggup.

Wanita tersebut hanya bisa menatap miris pada kepergian sang lelaki. Ya, wanita tersebut adalah Huang Zi Tao dan lelakinya adalah Oh Sehun.

.

.

Sehun tertegun ketika mendapati tubuh Luhan yang tengah tergeletak di atas sofa hitam mereka. Separuh hatinya merasa sangat bersalah membiarkan kekasihnya menunggunya seperti ini. Namun disisi lain, ia juga merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa berhenti.

Ia pun mendekati tubuh Luhan, seraya mengecup lembut bibir wanitanya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Luhan menuju kamar mereka. Entah hanya perasaan sehun saja, atau memang kenyataannya tubuh Luhan terasa lebih ringan dari biasanya. Ia masih memandang wajah damai Luhan yang masih terlihat cantik bahkan dalam tidurnya. Baru kali ini Sehun mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan, karena biasanya wanita itu akan menunggunya sambil terbangun atau bahkan sudah tidur terlebih dahulu di kamar mereka. Namun berbeda dengan kali ini. mungkin saja Luhan sedang lelah dan tidak terasa tertidur sambil menunggu kehadiran Sehun.

Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Ia menghela napasnya pelan, lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan. Salahkah ia?

* * *

><p>Seperti hari – hari biasanya, Luhan selalu berkutat dengan kegiatannya di dapur untuk menghilangkan perasaan jenuhnya. Ia sedang mencoba untuk membuat Kaserol. Ini merupakan hari sabtu, dan biasanya Sehun akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hal ini tentu saja tidak akan di sia-siakan oleh Luhan. Ia ingin menghabiskan malam minggunya berdua dengan kekasihnya tersebut.<p>

Setelah semuanya sudah siap, ia segera mengaduk semua bahan dan menyiapkan oven untuk memanggangnya. Ia pun menyetel waktu lalu meninggalkan kaserolnya dan bersiap – siap untuk mandi. Sebentar lagi jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Itu artinya, Sehun-nya sebentar lagi akan pulang. Dan Luhan harus sudah rapi untuk menjemputnya.

Sehun pun pulang, wangi Kaserol yang menguar memenuhi seluruh ruangan membuat dirinya lapar. Ia mendekati dapur dan menemukan Luhan baru keluar dari kamar mereka. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan hanya menggunakan _mini dress_ santai berbahan _chiffon_ dan memiliki motif bunga – bunga dengan lengan yang panjang berwarna coklat. Rambutnya digelung lalu dihiasi sebuah bando mungil berwarna putih di atasnya. Sehun bahkan sampai tidak berkedip untuk melihatnya.

Luhan sangat jarang berdandan jika tidak ada acara. Dan menurut Sehun, tanpa berdandan pun Luhan akan tetap terlihat cantik dan menawan. Namun sepertinya ia harus menarik kata – katanya, karena kekasihnya lebih terlihat seperti dewi ketika berdandan seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa?" Sehun tersentak ketika mendengar suara Luhan yang menginterupsinya. Wanita tersebut sudah berada didepannya kini. Oh Astaga betapa beruntung seorang Oh Sehun memiliki kekasih maha sempurna seperti Luhan.

"Kau, sangat cantik Lu" bisik Sehun

Sedangkan luhan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian mendorong pelan tubuh Sehun hingga menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum memandang wajah sehun yang juga tersenyum menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, setelah itu kita makan bersama. Aku sudah memasak untukmu." Ujar Luhan seraya beranjak ke dapur, namun pergelangan tangannya tiba – tiba di tarik oleh Sehun.

Ia memandang wajah Sehun bingung, "wae?"

Sehun menghela napasnya pelan, ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkannya seperti apa. Tapi,

"Kau sudah memiliki janji?"

Suara luhan kembali menginterupsi lamunannya. Wanita itu seakan bisa membaca setiap perasaannya. Walau bahkan Sehun tak mengatakannya.

"geure, kau bisa pergi. Dan aku bisa mengundang Baekhyun untuk mencicipi Kaserol buatanku nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi, aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum dan berlalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Terbersit sebuah perasaan bersalah yang menyesakkan hati Sehun. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu kejam. Dengan Luhan yang selalu melayaninya dengan begitu baik, memberikannya limpahan kasih sayang dan juga cinta. Apakah luhan akan membenci dan meninggalkannya ketika mengetahui segalanya?

Ia bukan tidak mencintai Luhan, Sehun bahkan teramat sangat mencintai wanita itu namun separuh hatinya menolak untuk berhenti mencari. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak boleh berhenti di satu wanita untuk menemukan cinta sejati. Ia harus mencarinya di setiap wanita yang ia rasa pantas untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Walaupun tanpa ia ketahui, akhirnya ia tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dari usahanya mencari.

.

.

Sehun sudah berdandan rapi dan memandangi Luhan yang kini tengah mengangkat Kaserolnya yang masih panas dari dalam oven. Sehun segera menghampiri wanita tersebut, dan berniat membantunya. Namun dilarang oleh Luhan karena wanita itu bilang bahwa dandanannya sudah rapi. Jika ia membantu Luhan maka semuanya akan berantakan. Betapa malaikat-nya kau Lu, pikir Sehun.

"Kaserol ini kelihatan begitu nikmat. Kau harus menyisakannya untukku, Lu" Ujar Sehun

Luhan hanya mengangguk seraya memotong – motong kaserolnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Kau mau kemana, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. oh tidak, ia harus berbohong untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Chanyeol hyung dan juga Kris Hyung, Lu. Mungkin mengunjungi beberapa _restaurant_. Kau ingin menitip sesuatu?" Bohong Sehun

Luhan hanya menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. Ia mengancingkan baju sehun dan menyisakan satu kancing yang terbuka di atasnya.

"Udara diluar sangat dingin, jangan lupa membawa jaketmu Sehun-ah. Ingat pesanku, kau tidak boleh minum alkohol dan juga meninggalkan vitaminmu"

Sehun tersenyum seraya mengecup kening Luhan. "Arraseo. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik – baik, chagi. Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Sehun seraya mengecup bibir tipis Luhan.

"Nado"

Sehun pun berlalu. Meninggalkan tatapan pilu Luhan. Melihat tubuh Sehun menjauh membuat hatinya semakin terluka. Ia memandang miris pada potongan Kaserolnya. Sehun bahkan tak sekalipun mengucapkan maaf karena tidak bisa menemaninya malam ini. Menangispun seakan percuma, tidak aka nada yang memperdulikannya. Luhan tau Sehun berbohong. Sehun tidak akan pergi dengan Chanyeol ataupun Kris. Ia akan pergi bersama Zitao, dan akan selalu begitu.

* * *

><p>Pagi harinya, Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan sangat sakit. bukan hanya hatinya. Tampilannya terlihat begitu berantakan. Ia memang menangis semalaman dan sekarang merasa begitu bodoh kenapa ia harus melakukannya. Namun sepertinya ia tidak menemukan cara lain untuk melampiaskan apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini.<p>

Ia tertegun ketika tak mendapati Sehun di sampingnya. Apa lelaki tersebut tidak pulang? Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ia segera turun dari ranjangnya, lalu bergegas menuju keluar. Namun pemandangan yang ia dapatkan sungguh jauh diluar dugaannya. Ia melihat Sehun tengah berkutat didapur dengan sebuah celemek yang menempel di badannya.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Luhan memandangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah mandi, aku akan memasakkan sarapan untukmu"

Sungguh ini adalah kali pertama Sehun bangun terlebih dahulu dari dirinya. Dan ingatkah? Ini adalah hari minggu. Biasanya lelaki tersebut akan berada dikasur seharian untuk memulihkan staminanya di hari libur. Senyum yang tadinya mengembang dibibir luhan kini berganti dengan sebuah perasaan sakit. Setelah ini, sehun pasti akan tetap meninggalkannya dengan berbagai alasan untuk menemui wanita itu lagi. selalu seperti itu, dan luhan harus tetap mengerti.

.

.

Luhan tidak tahu apakah ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya atau bukan, namun seingatnya memang bukan karena ini merupakan hari ke 15 dibulan September dan bukan bulan April. Tapi kenapa banyak sekali kejutan yang diterimanya? Mulai dari tadi pagi, sehun yang memasakkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Lalu mereka sarapan bersama. Setelah itu, lelaki tersebut bahkan memilih untuk tidak menyelesaikan jadwalnya, ia terus saja menemani Luhan di atas kasur, memeluk wanita itu mesra, berbagi cerita tentang hari – hari yang mereka lewati. Dan asal kalian tahu, ini merupakan hal yang langka terjadi. Entahlah, luhan sudah tak dapat membayangkan betapa bahagia dirinya saat ini.

Bahkan sehun menuruti permintaannya untuk menemani Luhan berbelanja keperluan bulanan mereka di supermarket. Terlebih Sehun sudah tidak menggunakan masker dan sebagaiannya untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya. Ia bahkan menggunakan kaos polos berwarna abu – abu dan hoodie berwarna hitam serta celana jeans robek berwarna senada. Ia pun merangkul tubuh Luhan dengan bangga di sampingnya tanpa canggung. Seakan menunjukkan pada setiap orang bahwa perempuan yang berada di sampingnya adalah miliknya.

Selama 2 tahun ini, mereka memang memilih untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. luhan bahkan sampai dibuat bingung karena sehun-nya.

"Aku boleh membeli ini, Lu?" tanya sehun seraya menyerahkan sebungkus besar potato chips kepada Luhan

Wanita itu membaca dengan teliti kandungan yang terdapat di dalam snack tersebut lalu menaruhnya kembali ke tempat. Kening sehun mengkerut melihat snack kesukaannya di taruh kembali oleh Luhan.

"Kandungan Msg-nya terlalu banyak, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Ucap luhan seraya mendorong trolley-nya untuk mencari sayur dan juga buah segar. Sehun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan memang selalu cerewet jika mengenai makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Sehun.

Setelah selesai, sehun pun membayar seluruh belanjaan mereka. Merekapun mengangkut seluruh kresek belanjaan ke dalam bagasi mobil lalu bergegas pulang tanpa memperhatikan banyak pasang mata yang menatap kagum pada keduanya. Diantaranya bahkan tengah mengabadikan momen mereka berdua yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menyebar di media _social_ dan bahkan mungkin berita di _entertainment._ Tapi, sehun tak peduli. Ini sudah saatnya dunia tahu, siapa wanita yang benar – benar dimiliki dan dicintainya.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya, Sehun dan luhan memilih untuk berbaring di ranjang milik mereka berdua. Dengan Luhan yang tengah berada diatas pelukan Sehun. wanita tersebut tersenyum merasakan detakan jantung milik sehun di telinganya. Merasakan aroma maskulin yang menjadi candu baginya.

"Lu, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Luhan tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan sehun. Hey, pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu?

"Tentu saja, Sehun-ah. Kau meragukanku?"

Sehun menatapnya serius, "Bahkan jika aku melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku, kau akan memaafkanku?"

Luhan tau kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun. Ia pun tersneyum seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sehun. "Berhentilah berpikiran macam – macam. Dan Fokus untuk mencintaiku saja, Sehun-ah. Aku akan memaafkan apapun kesalahanmu bahkan jika kau tidak meminta. Apa itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Sehun terkekeh, ia pun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Ia merasa bersalah, teramat dalam dan Luhan masih bisa memaafkannya. Mungkin saja tidak jika sehun jujur padanya, pikir Sehun. Ia pun memilih untuk diam dan menekuni pelukannya. Benar kata Luhan, ia harus fokus untuk mencintai Luhan saja. Ia harus meninggalkan segala bentuk keegoisannya mencari yang lain. karena Luhan-lah yang ia cari selama ini.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Lu.." lirih Sehun

Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Sehun. ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tidak akan pernah…"

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah, mereka berdua terlibat dalam sebuah ciuman hangat sampai dengan kegiatan intim dengan erangan – erangan yang memenuhi seluruh isi kamar mereka. Tanpa sehun ketahui, Luhan menitikkan air matanya.

Rasa sakit dan bahagia itu bercampur menjadi satu. Sakit karena Luhan tau sehun tidak setia. Luhan tau sehun mengkhianatinya namun ia memilih untuk diam. Ia tidak ingin sehun meninggalkannya karena hanya lelaki tersebut yang ia punya. Dan karena hanya lelaki tersebut yang ia cinta dengan segenap hatinya.

Bahagia karena sampai detik ini sehun masih berada disisinya untuk mengucapkan kata cinta. Bagi Luhan, lebih baik ia yang pergi daripada merasakan kesakitan ketika Sehun meninggalkannya. Karena bagi Luhan, Sehun adalah luka terindah yang pernah ada.

* * *

><p>Manusia hanya bisa berencana, namun akhirnya hanya Tuhan juga yang menentukan. Seperti saat ini, sehun tengah memandang hampa pada ruangan kamarnya. Semenjak bangun tidur, ia tidka bisa menemukan keberadaan Luhan di segala sudut apartemen mereka. Barang – barang milik Luhan pun sudah tak tahu dimana. Sehun mengerang frustasi, apakah Luhan sudah mengetahui segalanya dan memilih untuk meninggalkannya?<p>

Sehun pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena belum menjelaskan segalanya sendiri pada Luhan tadi malam. Setidaknya, ia bisa meyakinkan luhan bahwa saat ini dirinya sudah berubah. Ya, sehun sudah memikirkannya sejak kemarin. Saat dirinya terakhir jalan bersama Zitao, ia memilih untuk mengakhiri acara 'bermain-mainnya' bersama wanita tersebut. ia tahu, ia sudah menyakiti hati Luhan begitu dalam. Sehun bahkan siap untuk menerima segala akibatnya jika Luhan menghukumnya setelah ia menceritakan segalanya pada wanita itu. tapi, kenapa secepat ini luhan menghukumnya? Bahkan sebelum sehun sempat mengucap kata maaf Luhan sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Sehun berjalan lemas kearah dapur. Tenggorokannya kering, dan ia ingin meminum air dingin untuk sekedar membuatnya merasa lega. Betapa terkejutnya dirinya ketika mendapati berbagai macam _post-it_ berwarna – warni menempel pada dinding kulkasnya. Sehun membaca satu per satu tulisan rapi yang sudah pasti berasal dari tangan Luhan,

"_**Sehun-ah, jangan lupakan vitaminmu yang harus kau minum setiap hari. Sebelum makan kau harus memakan di box yang sebelah kiri berwarna putih, dan sesudah makan di box warna merah"**_

"_**Minum susu setelah makan dan jangan lupa memakan buah, saranghae sehun-ah"**_

"_**Di box paling bawah ada berbagai macam snack yang aku jamin tidak mengandung banyak bahan berbahaya. Kau boleh memakannya 2 kali dalam seminggu, chukkae kau pasti senang! ^^"**_

Dan masih banyak tulisan lain yang menerangkan dimana letak yogurt atau bahkan sayuran – sayuran segar. Sehun terduduk lemas, lalu menitikkan air matanya. Luhan bahkan masih sempat untuk memperhatikan kesehatannya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan sehun. Sehun semakin merasa tidak berdaya. Ia kembali merutuki kenapa ia begitu bodoh untuk menyia – nyiakan wanita malaikat seperti seorang Luhan.

Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan Luhan akan meninggalkannya seperti ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Ingin rasanya ia mati saja saat ini. sehun bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana hari – hari yang akan dijalaninya tanpa Luhan di sisinya.

* * *

><p>Ini merupakan satu bulan terberat dan terpanjang yang sehun alami tanpa luhan ada di sisinya. Ia lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Pandangannya kosong dan hanya berbicara seperlunya. Rekan kerjanya seperti Chanyeol dan juga Kris terlihat bingung dan tidak mengerti harus berbuat seperti apa.<p>

Sehun terlihat seperti seorang robot dalam menjalani aktifitasnya. Manajer noona sering memarahinya karena tidak jarang mereka harus memasangkan make up tebal demi menutupi mata sembab sehun karena malam – malamnya dihabiskan untuk menangisi kepergian Luhan dari hidupnya.

Sehun dikejutkan oleh suara bell yang bergema di apartemennya. Ia berfikir untuk tidak membukakan pintu dan masih terus memandangi layar_ handphone_-nya yang menampilkan senyum manis Luhan yang berada dipelukannya.

Namun, lama kelamaan suara bell tersebut terasa begitu mengganggu. Sehingga memaksanya untuk membukakan pintu. Sehun menatap malas pada seseorang dengan pakaian rapi berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Nugu?"

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum, "Aku Kim Jongin, dan kau pasti Oh Sehun?"

Sehun hanya menatap lelaki tersebut malas seraya mengangguk. Oh tolong saja, ia tidak sedang dalam mood untuk diganggu saat ini.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membicarakan tentang, Luhan.."

Sehun tersentak ketika mendengar nama tersebut terucap dari bibir lelaki yang mengaku bernama Kim Jongin tadi. ia segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan diikuti oleh Jongin dibelakangnya. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa di ruang tamunya dengan jongin di sampingnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kim Jongin-ssi?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku, Jongin"

Sehun bersikap acuh seraya memalingkan pandangannya dari lelaki ini. Demi Tuhan ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Luhan, namun kenapa lelaki di depannya terlihat begitu menyebalkan bahkan hanya untuk membicarakan tentang kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kekasihmu sakit, sirosis hati.."

Sehun tersentak mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Kau jangan mengada – ngada!" bentak sehun tak terima. Hey, orang ini pasti penipu. Darimana ia bisa berbicara omong kosong seperti itu?

"Aku tidak mengada – ngada, Oh Sehun. karena aku adalah dokter yang menangani, Luhan. aku juga sahabatnya"

Sehun tidak kuasa menahan amarahnya, perasaanya campur aduk. Ia pun menarik kerah baju jongin dan berniat untuk menonjok wajah lelaki tersebut jika ia hanya menjadikan perkataanya sebagai bahan becandaan.

"Tenanglah, Sehun-ah…"

Wajah sehun memerah menahan amarahnya. Ia hanya tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kalian bayangkan saja bagaimana rasanya ketika tiba – tiba seseorang datang dan mengatakan bahwa kekasihmu mengidap penyakit mematikan bahkan kau tidak pernah melihat hal yang aneh dari diri kekasihmu tersebut. Apa itu lelucon?

"Bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ketempat dimana Luhan berada."

Wajah sehun berbinar mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Apa dia baik – baik saja?"

"dia jauh lebih baik dari biasanya" jawab jongin sambil tersenyum dan ssehun pun bergegas untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia harus berpenampilan rapi untuk menemui Luhan dan juga mengucapkan kata maaf untuk wanita tersebut. ia yakin, luhan pasti akan memaafkannya.

* * *

><p><em>Bukankah sudah kubilang, kesempatan kedua tidak selamanya akan lebih baik daripada kesempatan pertama? Karena Tuhan tak selamanya berbaik hati untuk terus memberimu jalan untuk melakukan kesalahan. Ia bisa langsung menghukummu dengan perpisahan.<em>

_._

_._

Tubuh Sehun bergetar ketika memegang sebuah amplop berwarna merah yang diberikan Jongin padanya. Wajah datarnya tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Luhannya telah tiada. Kekasihnya telah pergi untuk selamanya ke Surga. Dan sehun hanya bisa termangu menatap Nisan betuliskan nama seorang Luhan di atasnya.

Luhan meninggal karena penyakit sirosis hati dengan jenis kanker hati stadium akhir. Selama ini, Luhan selalu menyembunyikannya dari sehun, ia bukan tak ingin membagi sakitnya kepada lelaki tersebut. ia hanya tak ingin sehun merasa terbebani olehnya. Ia memendam segala kesakitannya sendiri, bahkan ketika ia mengetahui bahwa sehun tak lagi setia. Penyakit itu semakin ganas menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia menjadi tak semangat makan dan kehilangan berat badannya namun sehun tak pernah mengetahuinya. Setiap sehun tidak berada dirumah, Luhan harus menahan sakit pada tubunhnya dan juga hatinya sendirian. Ia tidak memiliki tempat mengadu dan hanya bisa menangis dalam diamnya.

Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya serta usahanya untuk mencari wanita yang dianggap cinta sejatinya. Tanpa ia sadari ia tengah melepaskan wanita yang sudah menjadi cinta sejatinya sejak dulu.

Sehun bahkan hapal bahwa kekasihnya lah yang paling memperhatikan kesehatannya. Menjaga asupan makanan yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya dibanding dirinya sendiri. Sehun bahkan sadar bahwa Luhan lebih memperhatikan kesehatan sehun dibanding kesehatannya sendiri.

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi dari hidup sehun sebulan yang lalu, karena ia tidak ingin sehun melihat dirinya kesakitan. Ia tidak ingin membuat sehun ikut menderita karena penyakitnya. Ia menjalani berbagai macam kemoterapi untuk kesembuhannya namun seakan percuma, karena kanker tersebut sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sehingga pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan.

Sehun menjerit, menangis tanpa suara. Tidakkah ini terlalu menyakitkan? Kenapa Tuhan menghukumnya begitu berat. Kenapa Luhan tega meninggalkannya?

.

.

_**Dear, Sehun-ah..**_

_**Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi dan meneruskan hidupmu setelah ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kekasihku yang tampan. **_

_**Mungkin banyak pertanyaan yang akan kau ajukan ketika melihatku. Namun semoga surat ini bisa menjawab segalanya.**_

_**Aku bangkit kemudian jatuh, aku berjalan kemudian tersandung. Aku memang terluka karenamu dan bisa mati, asal tidak sekalipun aku memilih mundur. Jauh darimu, merupakan kesakitan tersendiri bagiku, Sehun-ah. Rasa rinduku tidak mengukur jumlah, aku membenci angka – angka seperti itu karena aku pasti tidak sanggup untuk menghitungnya. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa begini, sebab cinta akan selalu menjadi jawabannya.**_

_**Kau mungkin bingung mengapa aku masih diam dan memilih untuk tetap disampingmu bahkan ketika aku tau jika hatimu tak sepenuhnya milikku lagi.**_

_**Karena bagiku, bila harus menjauhimu, aku akan memulainya dengan berjalan mundur. Aku akan menghayati lambaian tanganmu di langkah demi langkahku. Kemudian saat mataku mulai berkaca – kaca, aku akan berkedip untuk membiarkan pipiku basah. Aku akan menangisi jarak sambil menaruh harap kita akan ditakdirkan bersama. Karena sejauh apapun kita terpisah, kita hanya sama – sama dibawah langit, masih di dalam bumi yang tidak lelah berputar.**_

_**Namun, tidak setelah kau membaca surat ini. karena sekarang aku pasti sudah berada di tempat yang berbeda.**_

_**Berbahagialah sehun-ah, aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu begitu :)**_

.

.

Deraian air mata seakan percuma. Perasaan menyesal seakan tak ada gunanya. Jika ia bisa menghentikan waktu, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan wanita yang selama ini menemaninya dalam rasa suka maupun duka. Ia akan rela menjadi tempat sandaran Luhan ketika ia menahan sakitnya. Ia bahkan tidak akan pernah membiarkan luhan merasakan kesakitan hati yang mendalam karena dirinya.

Sehun merasa bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pembunuh. Ia yang terus menyakiti hati Luhan hingga akhirnya wanita itu tak sanggup untuk menahan segalanya dan pergi selamanya. Sehun merasa tak pantas jika disebut sebagai lelaki yang mencintai Luhan. Karena pada kenyataannya ia lah yang membunuh Luhan dengan pisau yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Ingin rasanya sehun memutar kembali kenanganya bersama Luhan yang begitu berharga. Kekasihnya yang begitu ramah, kekasihnya yang begitu pemaaf bahkan bisa menerima kesalahan sehun yang tega berkhianat dengan wanita lain bahkan ketika ia mengetahuinya. Kekasihnya yang cantik bagaikan dewi dan kekasihnya yang maha sempurna. Kekasihnya, LuHan.

Sehun baru sadar, Luhan lah yang selama ini dia cari. Bukan Huang Zi Tao, bukan pula perempuan lain diluar sana. Karena baginya, hanya Luhan yang bisa menerima segala kekurangan serta kelebihannya. Hanya Luhan yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Hanya Luhan yang mencintainya dengan segenap hatinya. Bahkan ketika Sehun sendiri yang telah menciptakan luka mendalam di hati wanita tersebut. luhan tetap setia.

"_Kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku, namun kenyataannya kau pergi Lu. Akan lebih baik kau tidak usah berjanji apapun namun tetap berada di sisiku selamanya…"_

.

.

.

END

* * *

><p><strong>Duh apa – apaan ini aku gangerti lagi kenapa bikin FF angst kayagini huhu mianhe readers aku lagi kesel – keselnya sama Taohun, asli deh ! aku kesel sama sehun kenapa selalu aja nemplok sama Tao dan bukannya Luhan! serius deh ini, aku jadi benci sama Tao karena kesannya diatu udah buat sehun jauh dari Luhan. Bayangin aja, Luge lagi sakit eh mereka malah liburan. Apa gak potek coba ngeliatnya. Duh, jiwa hunhan shipper aku lagi gila – gilanya nih. Dan di ff ini aku sengaja buat sehun ditinggal sama Luhan, biar dia tuh nyesel dan gak giniin luhan lagi. huhu aaakkk pokoknya kesel sekesel – keselnya deh. <strong>

**Buat readers, makasih buat yang udah baca apalagi ninggalin reviewnya. Dan lebih baik sekarang kita sama – sama berdoa biar Luge cepet sembuh. Duuuh kangen Luhan banget – bangetan masaaak. Dan doain juga biar setan dikepala sehun cepetan ilang dan peletnya Zitao gak mempan biar sehun gak nemplok – nemplok mulu sama dia, KESEEEEEL!**

**Maafin typo dan feel yang gak dapet karena nulisnya tanpa dibaca ulang dan ditengah perasaan kesal yang membabi buta. huhu**


End file.
